Interactive whiteboards can provide touch detection for computer applications and can display electronic content to large groups of users. Interactive whiteboards may be used in collaborative settings (e.g., in a classroom) in which multiple users add, modify, or otherwise manipulate electronic content via the whiteboard. However, the amount of space available on the whiteboard may be limited by pop-ups, dialogs, and other interfaces that may be displayed on the whiteboard for configuring the whiteboard (e.g., a configuration interface used to select attributes of a drawing tool) or for other purposes. These pop-ups, dialogs, and other interfaces may block, obscure, or otherwise interfere with the presentation of electronic content from different users of the whiteboard in a collaborative setting.
It is desirable for an interface to configure one or more settings of a whiteboard or other interactive display device in a manner that efficiently utilizes the available display area provided by the whiteboard or other interactive display device.